Guardians in Springfield
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: W.I.T.C.H wins a competition to go to Springfield and live with some of the residents there. Not a very big story, just really for humour as it has never been done before As far as I know! A note for all my fans so if you like my work, check it out please
1. Chapter 1

Guardians in Springfield.

Summary: W.I.T.C.H wins a competition to go to Springfield and live with some of the residents there. Not a very big story, just really for humour as it has never been done before **(As far as I know!)**

Chapter 1: We're going to Springfield!

"So, what are you guys gonna do for the holidays?" Will asked Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Caleb over lunch at the Silver Dragon. Irma stopped eating her vanilla ice cream and waved her spoon about care-free.

"Well, I was planning to run away to one of your houses, cos I cannot survive the entire summer holidays with the brattiest brother in the world. So, are there any spaces available? Oh please, oh please?" she begged, making some ice cream hit Cornelia in the face. She gave out an exasperated gasp and turned red with anger, but Caleb cooled her down.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Irma. Anyway, I'm going to spend the first few weeks with Caleb and Elyon on Meridian, a couple of weeks just lazing about at home and the remainder of the holidays will just be taken up by shopping!" Cornelia squealed and then went silent. The others supposed she was daydreaming about shoes, so they let her be.

Hay Lin was going to help her parents with the Silver Dragon, and Taranee said her family were planning a surprise visit somewhere.

"Well, what about you, Will? What happened about that competition you signed up for? Down the drain, huh?" Hay Lin asked while taking an enormous bite of her cheeseburger, not being able to say anything. Will chuckled and Caleb stopped fiddling with Cornelia's silky blonde hair. "Yeah, Will. I thought you would've heard about it by now? Man, you have weird customs here." Caleb said, picking up another lock of Cornelia's hair and twiddling it around his finger again. Cornelia had her feet on the chair, leaning on Caleb reading a fashion magazine, so she didn't really care.

"No, we hear about it today. No chance I'd win, though. The Oracle'll probably make so I have to stay here to fight evil." Will moaned, blowing a fraction of her fringe out of her face. She had been grumpy since the beginning of the holidays because Matt had gone on holiday touring with the band for the entire summer holidays. The other guardians made her sign up for the competition because it would help take her mind off of Matt.

"Well, you never know with these things. It can always surprise you. Did you put down your mobile number?" Cornelia asked, not looking away from the magazine. Will watched her and Caleb sitting together and got into a daydream about Matt.

"Uhh, Will? You in there?" Taranee's voice dragged Will out of her fantasies and back down to Earth. "Uhh, yeah, I think that looks nice!" She yelled, as she wasn't listening to anything. They all stared at Will, including Cornelia.

"So next time I ask you if you write your mobile number down for a competition, you'll say…?" Cornelia started, raising an eyebrow hinting for an answer. Will blushed and looked down. "Sorry, guys. Thinking about Matt… again. Umm, yeah, I wrote my mobile number. But it doesn't really matter, because- ahhhh!" Will yelped as her coat pocket vibrated because her mobile started ringing.

Hoping it was Matt; she hurriedly got the mobile out of her pocket and, not bothering to look on the screen to see who it was, answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Will Vandom… Yes I did… WHAT! You're kidding?! Oh My God! Umm, yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible! Thank you!" Will jumped up and down excitedly.

"Umm, Okay. Will, I'm guessing that wasn't Matt on the phone!" Cornelia said, standing up and laughing.

"What makes you say that?" Taranee asked her, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Because she probably would've strangled us by now."

"Or suffocate us!" Hay Lin pointed out.

"Or just deafen us." Irma added. Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Irma laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Guys, we're going to Springfield!"

**Well, there was the first chapter! Hope you liked it, it needs a bit of work for the next chapter, I know, but at least I got this idea out in the open. I love the Simpsons, and because I am very weird, I thought about doing this. (I've thought of stranger, so don't worry) I think it's alright. I'm not very good at funny stories, so I hope this goes alright. Anyways, if you like LOST, check out my Chaire poem 'Only You' it's really good and I'll keep updating hopefully at least once a week with this and 'Come Back To Me'. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**D.J Scales: Thanks, I like (and try) to be funny, so I'm glad you liked it!**

**Maxine (a.k.a. Vanilla Ice Cream Rocks!): if you think the story's 'going places', wait until you find out what the gang gets up to.**

**Btvsfifi: Thanks for telling people to review, Fiona, I appreciate it, and you know me, I like to be wacky!!**

**Only three reviews! ****:'( I hope this chapter will convince more of you to review, as I love them! Thank you to everyone that did, though!**

Chapter 2: After the long journey, was it worth it?

The guardians had managed to convince their parents to let them go to Springfield, and they said Caleb's dad had let him. They were at the airport, waiting for their flight to Springfield.

Caleb and Cornelia were reading comics, Hay Lin and Irma were talking about what they had packed, and what Cornelia might have packed. Will was daydreaming about Matt, and Taranee was wishing Nigel was there, too.

"Flight 815 from Heatherfield to Springfield; please go to departure gate 4, Flight 815 from Heatherfield to Springfield; please go to departure gate 4." The tannoy announced gang's flight, so they walked up to gate 4 and showed their tickets to the stewardess.

Halfway during the flight, Cornelia was sleeping and, by the looks of it, drooling on Caleb, Will and Taranee were staring into space thinking about Matt and Nigel, Hay Lin and Irma were playing hangman, and laughing every now and then.

"What? I'm awake, I'm awake!" Cornelia shouted as the plane hit the ground in Springfield airport **(I don't actually know what their airport is called, OK)** Caleb laughed and looked at the wet dribble patch on his left shoulder. It was Cornelia's turn to laugh. Caleb looked at her sarcastically, "You're paying for a new shirt, you know" Cornelia stopped laughing, as they all got off the plane.

The sun was shining brightly, so the group hurried towards the double doors. When they got inside, they saw three families with signs up. A plump policeman, his wife and a weird little boy were holding up a sign that said 'Cornelia Hale and Caleb no name' so Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other and walked towards them nervously. _'I don't think I'm going to get along with these people'_ Cornelia thought.

A skinny man with glasses, his wife and two kids were holding up a sign that read 'Hay Lin and Irma Lair' so they walked over to them. Finally, a lady with tall, blue hair, two kids, a baby, and a weird man that wasn't holding a sign up because whenever he write the name he wrote 'Simpson', and Will and Taranee walked over to them.

After they had been introduced to their families, it was time to talk to the families that their friends were going with.

Cornelia and Caleb walked over to where Taranee and Will were, as that family seemed the funniest. Taranee walked over to them and hugged Cornelia for no apparent reason. "Please switch with me! I beg you!" she whispered into Cornelia's ear softly. Cornelia could see why Taranee was desperate as she approached the family. Will introduced the group.

"Cornelia, Caleb, this is Marge, the mum, Homer, the dad, Maggie's the little baby, this is Lisa, and this is-"

"I'm Bart, madam. And what might you're name be?" Bart asked, taking a polite bow. Lisa giggled at this and dragged him back by his T-Shirt. "Don't flatter yourself, Bart. Please excuse my lame excuse for a brother, or mostly known as Bart. He can really make a fool of himself." Lisa laughed along with Taranee, and Cornelia immediately recognised two Taranee's in the family now.

"Hey, why do you have a wet patch on your arm? Coz, that's just not cool" Bart said enthusiastically, pointing to the stain on Caleb's arm. Caleb just stared at him evilly. _'Who does he think he is? First, he tries to hit on Cornelia, then, he talks to me as if he knows me! _

All of the people had been introduced. The Springfieldians that were taking care of W.I.T.C.H were the Simpsons: Marge, Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The Flanders': Ned, Rod, Todd and Maud, and the Wiggum family, Ralph, Constable Chief Clancy **(Hee, Hee Alliteration!)** and the wife **(I can't remember the wife's name. if you do, please tell me)** and the families split up and went to their homes to get the gang settled in.

**OK, second, and very bad chapter. If you liked it, please let me know! I thought it was kind of bad, but hey. I don't leave stories unless they're one-shots. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Flames need a reason!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Btvsfifi: Yes, Bart was flirting with the W.I.T.C.H girls, and thanks!**

**D.J. Scales: I'm happy you think it's funny, I have no idea about this chapter, I'm making it up as I go along!**

**The-Evil-Cookie: I know, the chapters are kinda short, but I'm working on it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thomas: Thanks for letting me know Wiggum's wife's name. I really couldn't remember it!**

**Mizunderstood247: I don't really think it's better than yours. I mean, you may think its better because it's so weird, I mean, W.I.T.C.H/The Simpsons, but hey! Yeah, Cornelia was looking at Bart with a WTF face. So was Caleb, lol. But you know Bart; he's had loads of girlfriends. Thanks for reading!!**

**5 reviews…not bad. I am sooo sorry this took so long, but I felt like updating a story and I hadn't done this in a while so…yeah. Tell me what you think!! I have ****no**** idea what I'm writing in this chapter, so sorry if some bits don't really make sense. I'm gonna do a 'previously in Guardians in Springfield' thing, so you can remember what's going on. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3: It's gonna be a long 6 weeks

_All of the people had been introduced. The Springfieldians that were taking care of W.I.T.C.H were the Simpsons: Marge, Homer, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The Flanders': Ned, Rod, Todd and Maud, and the Wiggum family, Ralph, Constable Chief Clancy and Sarah and the families split up and went to their homes to get the gang settled in._

**With Will & Taranee**

"Kids, Time to wake up! Wilhelmina, Taranee, wakey-wakey!" Marge Simpson called from downstairs. Will and Taranee groaned as Will thought Taranee was lucky. She was sharing a room with Lisa, while Will had to share with Bart. Will groggily sat up; Bart kept her awake for most of the night.

Will and Taranee left their rooms, followed by Bart and Lisa charging for the bathroom. Will and Taranee looked at each other worriedly.

'_Why were we stuck here? Some vacation this is gonna be.' _Willsaid to Taranee telepathically. _'Tell me about it. I would rather fight 5 Phobos'. _They laughed and walked down the stairs as Marge called for a second time.

"Lemmie guess, the kids beat you to the bathroom." Homer grunted while reading his newspaper. Will and Taranee looked at each other nervously. This was the first time Homer had actually spoken to them the whole time they had been here. The only time they heard him talk was when he shouted at Bart.

"Umm, yeah. We're not bothered though. We wait until after breakfast." Taranee said as Marge came in the dining room with some cereal. Homer looked over his newspaper and grunted. "Marge, where's mine?" he asked tiredly. Will and Taranee sat down next to each other.

"It's coming in a minute, Homer, be patient. You sure are smarter than our kids. They get ready then have breakfast. Strange, I know, but it stops the arguments. Lisa only runs to it to annoy Bart. And she always wins. Now, which one do you want: 'Krusty Flakes' (**I can't actually remember what they're called, so they're Krusty Flakes)** or 'Coco Pops'?" Marge asked, holding the two cereals in front of the guardians.

"I'll have 'Coco Pops' please, Mrs Simpson."

"Same here, Mrs Simpson. Thank you."

"Oh, please, call me Marge. And it's a pleasure, Taranee and Wilhelmina." Marge said while pouring out the Coco Pops into the two bowls.

"Please, Marge, it's Will. I hate the name Wilhelmina." Will said as she couldn't take it any more. Marge smiled politely at the redhead. "Ok, Will it is." The 'ding' from the microwave signalled that Homer's breakfast was ready. Marge went back out into the kitchen as Bart and Lisa walked through the archway to the dining room.

"Heeelllllooooo young ladies and how are you today, _Wilhelmina_?" Will cringed at the use of her name. Bart saw this and took it as an advantage to be the most annoying boy in Springfield. Lisa also knew what he was doing.

"Don't think about it, Bartholomew Simpson. Or I'll use my secret weapon on you. And only you know what it is so I suggest you stop right now." Bart froze as he heard this and sat down silently, taking the box of Krusty Flakes and eating them. **(He put it in his bowl; I just couldn't be bothered to write it.)**

The school bus pulled up outside so Bart, Lisa, Will and Taranee all headed to the yellow vehicle ready to be taken to school…

**With Irma & Hay Lin**

"Come on, kids! Rise and shine! It's another beautiful day and school is waiting!" Ned Flanders burst into the room where Rod, Todd, Irma and Hay Lin were sleeping. Of course, Rod and Todd were used to it, but the girls weren't. They jumped up and screamed in shock. Ned chuckled and Rod and Todd ran downstairs for they're breakfast. Hay Lin rubbed her eyes sleepily and Irma yawned and let out a big stretch. Ned left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Gee, you'd think he could just buy alarm clocks!" Irma sarcastically remarked. Hay Lin giggled and got out of bed. Irma did the same and they got dressed ready to go downstairs.

"Well How-diddily-doo to you, girls. How about we cook you up something special and if we have enough time, we can play some games, how does that sound?" Ned asked as the two guardians entered the dining room. Maud was smiling politely and Rod and Todd were staring at the girls as if they were demons.

They all finished breakfast, and Rod and Todd ran to the sitting room and pulled out a religious game. Irma gulped and Hay Lin was threatening to turn invisible, but were luckily saved by the horn as the yellow bus pulled up and they walked, or more like ran, out of the house, saying hi to Will and Taranee on the way.

**With Cornelia & Caleb**

"Wake up; wake up, today is a school day!!" Ralph Wiggum shouted, jumping on the end of Cornelia's bed. Cornelia screamed and rubbed her eyes to have a young boy staring right at her face. She jumped and Caleb sat there, laughing. Cornelia glared at him, and he got up to pick Ralph up and put outside the door. Cornelia sighed and got up.

"Jeez, Napoleon has better common sense than that little thing!" Cornelia moaned, making Caleb chuckle. He walked out the room so that Cornelia could get ready. He kept an eye on Ralph, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He was leaning against the door and, just like cartoons; Cornelia opened it, causing him to fall over land back down staring at Cornelia. She giggled and stepped over Caleb's body. Caleb smirked as she helped him up. Caleb walked in the bedroom and got ready himself as Cornelia walked down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Mr and Mrs Wiggum." Cornelia remarked politely, trying her hardest not to hate it here. Sarah looked up from sorting out the dining table and smiled.

"Good morning, dear. Where's your little friend?" she asked, staring at Cornelia as if she was an alien. Cornelia smiled nervously and replied with a simple, "Getting ready."

"Look at me, I'm an aeroplane!" Ralph shouted, making irritating sounds like a plane. Sarah handed Cornelia's breakfast to her, which she ate hurriedly. She went to pick up her drink when…

CRASH!

Cornelia screamed at the surprising coldness of her coffee, and then looked down at her brand-new designer top. She screamed even louder when she noticed the huge coffee stain on it. Cornelia growled and glared at the little monster who caused this mess: Ralph Wiggum. Ralph laughed nervously.

"My cat's breath smells like cat food."

Cornelia growled and stormed up to her room to get changed, the same time Caleb came downstairs for his breakfast. He stared after her strangely, but shrugged it off and carried on walking.

"Clancy, help me clear this up! Get off of that chair right now and clean!" Sarah's voice echoed through the house. Caleb walked into the dining room to see spilt coffee and shatters of a broken cup on the floor, and Ralph now pretending he was a racing car.

When the school bus arrived, Caleb straight away got on it, but stood at the door to wait for Cornelia. Again, she was storming over to the bus with little Ralph Wiggum trailing behind her, now being an Astronaut.

As Cornelia stood on the bus, she whispered to Caleb. "I hate this place!"

This made Caleb laugh slightly; he loved it when she was annoyed at something. Cornelia sat down at the back with the other guardians, who looked rather annoyed themselves, and they all said the exact same thing at the same time…

"This is gonna be a long 6 weeks!"

**Ok, that was that chapter! I forgot that they were in the summer holidays, so let's just pretend it's like a school trip thingy. They have to go there for 6 weeks to find out about things. I know it won't make sense with chapter 1, but that's how it's gonna be from now on. Again, to all my loyal fans, I am so sorry about it being so long and I hope some of it makes sense. I'm sorry about the whole coffee thing, but it's a random story, so that was just something from the top of my head.**

**ATTENTION!!!**

**For all of the authors who like my work, I need your help (badly!). I'm creating a new story called 'Hurt'. Here's the summary:**

_**There's a school singing contest and when Cornelia does her performance, a manager comes up to her and offers her a contract- which means being away from Heatherfield. And one boy isn't happy about it. CxC all the way!! Set in season 1. Slightly AU. **_

**Please, from this summary I need to know whether you think it would be better as a one-shot or a story. If it was a story, there wouldn't be many chapters, but as a one-shot it would be really long…if that made sense. **

**One-shot **

**A short story**

**Tell me what you think please!!!!!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
